SAY YOU'LL STAY
by yukari1
Summary: KILEYXMOMO:GUESS WHAT PROM IS HERE IS !!!!!!! SAE IS UP TO HER OLD TRICKS . hEARTS BREAK AND MISTRUST IS IN THE AIR. wILL MOMO AND KILEY EVER GO TO THE PROM???
1. BACKGROUND INFO

PROM NIGHT

BY:YUKARI

DISCLAIMER:I DON'T OWN PEACH GIRL. IT BELONGS TO MIWA UEDA.

CHAPTER 1

"Hey sweet peach why you crying?" questioned Kiley with a concerned look on his face. 

"None of your business pumpkin head!!" yelled Momo who at the moment felt like hitting Kiley square in the face right now. Why did he have to hurt me so much thought Momo sadly. She then walks away from Kiley and leaves the school ground.

*FLASHBACK*

"Momo you want to go the prom with me?" asked Kiley . Man I hope she goes with me, because this is our last year in school and I want her to at least one happy memory of high school thought Kiley. God how I love her!

"Hey pumpkin head who you talking to?" asked Momo. Did I hear that correctly he wants to go to the prom with me. Oh my god I'm so happy. I don't want Kiley to think I actually want to go with, because then he'll turn into his perverted self and then I'll definitely have to say no.

"Momo can I ask you something after school?" asked Kiley who was giving that pleading puppy look to Momo.

"Sure Kiley…….!" said Momo who at the wrong time started to blush. Oh man I hope he didn't notice that. 

"Is my sweet peach blushing…does she have something dirty in her mind? Does it involve me?" exclaimed Kiley who was getting real excited at being liked by Momo. Man should I hug her for being so cute. He then tries to hug her. But to bad though, Momo knows him so well she punches him in the face before he could do anything stupid!

"Get a clue Kiley !" yelled Momo, before Kiley could respond she went off to her class.

"I think Momo is starting to warm up to me!" sighed Kiley. When will she figure out that I actually like her. She always think I'm trying to rape her. I would blame her though, since every time I see I always jump on her thought Kiley . He walks down to the hall thinking of Momo after school, when Sae taps him on the back and stops him.

"So what you guys talking about?" asked Sae who had that cunning look on her face. I wonder what they were talking about. I know Kiley won't tell me truthfully.

"We were talking about nothing special only about the prom." said Kiley. Shit I better be careful when speaking to her since I know she'll just cause trouble.

"I bet you asked her to the prom?" said Sae with an evil gleam in her eye. Kiley is so easy to fool. I think I'm going to have fun with him today thought Sae.

" Yeah….why?" questioned Kiley. She better not try anything thought Kiley.

"I know for sure Toji already asked her!!" exclaimed Sae as if she was happy for Toji and Momo. I'm so lucky today………..another victim of the beautiful Sae, thought Sae merrily.

Then out of no where Toji just pops out from the corner. He looks like he is very happy. Sae has another plan in her head. Since she is going to ruin Kiley's day, might as well drag Toji into it!

"Hey Toji!" yelled Sae pulling him over to Kiley.

"Hey Sae…Kiley." said Toji who just noticed Kiley. 

"Hey!" yelled Kiley as if he was happy to see Toji.

"Hey Toji I told Kiley you asked Momo to the prom already!" said Sae. I hope He goes along with me!!! If he does my fun will last until Prom thought Sae!

"Yeah I already did and Momo agreed….I can't wait for the prom!" said Toji who said the sentence with great meaning. This is going to be fun. I just hope Kiley believes me, if he does then I still have a chance with Momo!

Is that why Momo didn't answer me thought Kiley gloomily. Shit I'm to late…..why does she still like Toji. Doesn't she know I'm right for her.

"Oh really……….have fun then!" whispered Kiley as if his heart would break when he said that. Why Momo won't you notice me…. Am I not good enough Kiley thought bitterly.

"Yeah me and Momo are going to have fun….well I got to go to the office, Can I walk you to class Sae?" asked Toji.

"Sure!" said sea, Then we can make a plan. Then those two walk off.

" Oh Momo how could you break my heart I guess I need to find a new date since Momo doesn't want to have fun with me. I would of made sure Momo would remember prom forever!!!" laughed Kiley and then he walks off. But then Momo walks out of her classroom and hears Kiley say that, Momo starts and falls down sobbing her heart out.

"Oh Kiley…..I thought you we're different Kiley. I would of never thought you would think me a beach bunny." whispered Momo with a look of hopelessness , Sae just looks around the corner enjoying everything.

*END OF FLASHBACK*

Kiley why do you play with my heart! Don't you know I care for you………….you're just as bad as Sae. Kiley how will I ever forgive you. Can't you see my heart beat fast when I look at you. Can't you feel the heat that envelopes us when you get near me? Kiley can't you feel my love for you? Momo starts to sob again and runs home with a broken heart.

"how WILL I EVER FORGIVE YOU KILEY!" YELLED MOMO !

****

Hope you guys like my story! This is my first peach girl fic. I have all her books except those of the new volume change of hearts. I know this chapter is boring but it is important. I hope you guys review and please all comments are really helpful!!!!!!! LOVE YUKARI


	2. MISUNDERSTANDINGS TAKE PLACE

SAY YOU'LL STAY

BY: YUKARI

DISCLAIMER" I DON'T OWN PEACH GIRL.

****

TO THE PERSON THAT I ACCIDENTALY INSULTED…I'M SORRY. I THINK YOU KNOW WHO YOU ARE! I NEVER MEANT TO BE MEAN…….I HOPE YOU ACCEPT MY APPOLOGY!!! HOPE YOU CAN READ MY STORY WITHOUT FEELING MEAN!=) ANYWAYS THIS TAKES PLACE AFTER VOLUME 8 WHEN KILEY SAYS TO MOMO THAT I'M CAPTIVATED BY YOU!!!!

The next day in school Momo is walking down the school feeling really bummed about what happened yesterday. Stupid jerk I bet he's having a Toji moment when he decided to play fake with my feelings. How did I really fall for it? Why did I fall in love again? Momo enters homeroom with such a sad lonely face that makes you heart wrench. Man I'm so stupid! Momo thought Momo . She is so deep in thought right now that she doesn't realize that someone is watching her .

Momo is so stupid! I'm so smart…..I have a plan to make her life really extra miserable! She is like an open book, no wonder she's my favorite target……she is so easy to hurt!!! If she loses Kiley ……..her life will be a 100% miserable. Sae is laughing and patting herself on the back for thinking of such a great plan. Oh man I can't wait. Sae is still snickering behind the locker when she spots Toji.

"Toji darling wait up!" waved Sae.

"You did a great job yesterday with Kiley……….is it because I was there?" asked Sae fanning her eyelashes Toji and holding her hands so that she would look innocent.

"Are you jealous that Momo and Kiley are getting really close……well to bad you're my slave now, whatever I tell you to do. You better do it!!!!!!!" proclaimed Sae who now had the conniving cat face on.

"Before I show everyone those pictures of Goro and Momo!!!" threatened Sae who was now interlocking her arms with Toji. Toji of course accepted that action or else. It was only yesterday when Momo and I were happy dating each other, but now I'm stuck with this bitch thought Toji who was mentally thinking that he was holding momo's arm instead of Sae's, because if he didn't he would actually shiver from holding someone so cold and heartless. I have to protect Momo, but how when I get so jealous when I see Kiley and Momo together. When I see those two having fun and laughing about some stupid joke that Kiley told……….I just get so mad that sometimes I don't want Momo happy!! 

Heheheehhe , Toji is so jealous right now. Since he still loves that black beauty, I might as well hurt him to! Nothing hurts someone more when you hurt the one you love. How do I Incorporate Toji in my plans? 

********************************************************************************************

During lunch, Momo is sitting with Kako outside under a shady tree and sharing one bento box because Momo forgot lunch at home. Both are in deep discussion right now when all of a sudden Kiley explodes into the scene. This makes Momo angry and sad because she remembers what he says about her. Before she could confront him about his insulting comment about her yesterday she was interrupted.

"Hey Momo guess what I'm eating?" asked Kiley who was then munching and savoring a juicy pink peach. I wonder if she understands the symbolism. This thought is of course is still being played in his head when Momo swats him in the head with her shoes. This of course doesn't work because the shoe is paper. So Momo resorts to punching and kicking him. Kako is having a blast enjoying those two fight.

"That really hurts Momo, what has gotten into?" questioned Kiley who was still eating the peach and being an even more pervert by licking it. His face was showing great bliss at this action. This cause Momo to start beating the living crap out of him. Wonder what that was about? Thought Kako who was still enjoying the two fight.

"Why are you always such a pervert?" yelled Momo still punching Kiley's face. How can he face me after what he told Sae yesterday. Can't you see you hurt me deeply!! This causes Momo to stop hitting Kiley, she begins to sob and breakdown next to Kako who was stunned at the turn of emotions on momo's face.

Kako and Kiley watch Momo in stunned silence. Automatically both Kako and Kiley try to comfort her. To everyone's surprise Momo pushes Kiley away when he tries to hug her.

"Leave me alone Kiley!!!" screamed Momo who was frantically wiping the tears of her face. Kako was worried about Momo. She gives Kiley a look that tells him to go away and I will find out what's wrong. He shrug's and he starts walking away from the two. Before he leaves he looks over his shoulder and gaze at Momo with a sad and defeated look.

"Momo what happen to us…yesterday you were so happy to see me yesterday and now it's like when you look at me, your eyes mirror hate and mistrust." whispered Kiley .

********************************************************************************************

"Momo what's wrong with you, did Kiley do something to you?" yelled Kako who was shaking Momo for an answer. God if he hurt her……..

She was interrupted when Momo looking so sad and at the time adorable because she gave a sniff.

"He broke my heart!!!" whispered Momo who started to cry on Kako's shoulder.

****

HOPE YOU GUYS LIKE THIS CHAPTER. TO THOSE THAT DON'T UNDERSTAND WHY TOJI IS SUCH AN ASSHOLE…..READ THE BOOK. I DON'T WANT TO GIVE ANY SPOILERS, BUT LETS JUST SAY SAE IS THE ROOT OF ALL PROBLEMS. PLEASE REVIEW!!!


End file.
